Happy Birthday, Kagamine Twins!
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: /fic ini di persembahkan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Rin dan Len/ cerita tentang chara Vocaloid berserta Author gaje Mikasa dan OC-nya mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Rin dan Len/ Gaje? tentu...Typo? tentu saja.../


hai hai! Mikasa membawa fic. lagi!

fic. ini dibuat dengan rangka menyambut hari ulang tahun Rin dan Len!

otanjoubi omedetou! Kagamine Twins!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan perangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya!**

** Tapi! Kirara Hysakurashita, Kirari Hanaburuberi, Remina Mikiniko, dan Rayina Biterugoshi itu punya Mikasa!**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, OOT, OOC, Author ikut main, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

Normal POV

Di Masaki Mansion, suasananya sedang heboh, karena hampir seluruh orang yang ada di sana sedang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun si kembar, kalian tahu kan siapa yang di sebut si kembar itu? YAK! SERATUS! (Readers: belom jawab...) jawabannya adalah Kagamine Rin dan Len!

"nee...cepat, cepat, sebelum mereka kembali!". Ucap gadis berkucir twintail, Hatsune Miku

"sabar dong, meskipun kita Vocaloid, kita juga punya rasa lelah!". Protes pria berambut biru ocean, Shion Kaito

"like". Ucap gadis berambut pink cherry, SF-A2 Miki

Tak lama kemudian, pintu Masaki Mansion itu terbuka, seluruh orang yang mempersiapkan pesta itu gemetar, karena yang ada dipikiran mereka, yang datang itu adalah Rin dan Len, padahal selain Rin dan Len, ada juga yang keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue.

"hellow eperibadeh! Mikasa kembali membawa bahan-bahan kue!". Ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang layaknya kuntilanak-HEH!? SIAPA YANG NULIS!?(B. Rayina: gue!), ehem...maaf,salah script , ulang, gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, kita sambut Author yang kita cintai (Readers: *muntah berjamaah*)Kagane Mikasa!

Semua berpoker face, mereka lupa, Mikasa tadi disuruh keluar oleh Luka untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue.

"napa kalian? Kok tegang gitu?". Tanya Mikasa dengan watados

Kemudian, gadis berambut pink cherry dikucir pigtail kebawah itu mendekati Mikasa, dan merebut barang bawaan Mikasa.

"bikin kaget aja lu gan, sini, biar gue aja yang kasih bahan-bahannya ke Luka". Ucap gadis itu, Rayina Biterugoshi

"keles(nama lain woles, mungkin...?) aja gan, ya udah...gue disuruh apa lagi nih?". tanya Mikasa ketus

"tuh, elu disuruh Miku masang papan yang ada di Gakupo!". Ucap Rayina dengan malas

"hem, oke, dimana Gakupo?". Tanya Mikasa

"di gudang". Jawab Rayina

Mikasa pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan berjalan menuju gudang, emm...bagaimana keadaan Rin dan Len? Hhmm...kita lihat yok!

* * *

Rin and Len side

Di Hanasaki Mall, sepasang kembar berambut pirang, yang tak lain adalah Kagamine Rin dan Len, sedang berbelanja barang-barang yang sangat banyak, yang di temani oleh gadis umur 18 tahunan berambut marine blue di kucir ponytail yang mengeriting dibawah, Kirari Hanaburuberi namanya, OC-nya Mikasa juga.

"lalu...kita akan kemana lagi Kirari-nee?". Tanya Len yang sibuk dengan es krim pisangnya

"hhmmm...kemana ya? A-ah...dingin sekali, bagaimana jika kita ke toko baju langganan ku? Disana bajunya bagus-bagus loh! Kita beli baju yang lebih hangat, oke?". Ucap Kirari

"um...Kirari-nee gak ingat sesuatu tentang hari ini?". Tanya Rin

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kirari, Kirari hanya memasang wajah yang pura-pura nggak tahu, padahal...Kirari ingat betul hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka.

"eem...setahuku...ini musim dingin...dan sekarang hari Jum'at, kenapa?". Ucap Kirari sambil tersenyum polos

Rin dan Len hanya memasang wajah kecewa, kemudian Kirari berjalan duluan, dan bisa dilihat Kirari sedang tersenyum, namun tak terlihat oleh Rin dan Len.

"ayo...nanti badai salju keburu turun loh!". Ucap Kirari

"i-iya...". ucap Rin dan Len dengan nada penuh kekecewaan, kemudian mengikuti Kirari dari belakang

Dan Kirari masih saja tersenyum, sesekali melirik si kembar yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena kecewa.

'kita lihat Rin, Len, kekecewaan kalian pasti akan berubah nanti'. Batin Kirari

Kemudian mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko baju yang bernama 'Cherry Blossom', Kirari kemudian memasukinya dan diikuti oleh Rin dan Len, kekecewaan mereka sedikit terobati dengan baju-baju yang ada di sana.

"Kirari, lama kau tak berkunjung kesini". Ucap seorang gadis sebaya dengan Kirari, memiliki rambut berwarna Pink muda di model kriting gantung, memiliki iris berwarna biru ocean, Kirara Hysakurashita namanya, dan lagi-lagi, ini OC-nya Mikasa.

Kirari tersenyum simpul, kemudian melirik Rin dan Len, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"ara~ternyata begitu, sebentar ya~aku ambilkan dulu~". Ucap Kirara, kemudian pergi ke suatu ruangan, dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan baju yang sudah dilipat dengan rapi

Kirari hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian memanggil Rin dan Len, agar baju itu di pakai oleh mereka.

"Rin! Len! Kesini!". Ucap Kirari

"ada apa?". Ucap Rin dan Len berbarengan

"pakai ini di ruang ganti, jangan ganti bareng ya~~". Ucap Kirari

"Kirari-nee pikir kita incest apa?". Ucap Rin sambil ber-poker face

"iya-iya...sudah sana pakai!". Perintah Kirari

Rin dan Len kemudian pergi menuju ruang ganti, dan Kirara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"hmm...terkadang mereka lucu juga ya? ". ucap Kirara

"hem, eh iya Kirara, kamu mau kasih hadiah apa?". Tanya Kirari

"aku sudah siapkan~jadi tinggal dibawa saja...". balas Kirara

Kemudian Rin dan Len kembali dengan pakaian ganti mereka, Kirari menatap Kirara dengan penuh bangga, sedangkan Kirara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"pilihanmu memang tiada duanya...kau pakai tema musim panas dan dingin ya?". Ucap Kirari

"hehem...BAIKLAH! kita berangkat!". Ucap Kirara, kemudian membawa sebuah bingkisan besar

Rin dan Len bingung, kenapa gadis pemilik toko baju ini tiba-tiba ikut?

"em...obaa-san...kenapa obaa-san ikut?". Tanya Rin

JGLEERR!

Panggilan obaa-san adalah panggilan paling sakral bagi Kirara, memang...wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa, bahkan melebihi batas dewasa, jika Rin bukan anak baik, mungkin Kirara akan membunuhnya.

"a-ah...Rin, namaku Kirara Hysakurashita, panggil saja Kirara-nee...aku tak setua itu kok...aku seumuran dengan Kirari, dan aku ingin bermain di Masaki Mansion". Ucap Kirara, bisa dilihat dia menahan emosinya

"ya ampun! Maaf ya Kirara-nee, aku pikir umur Kirara-ne 30 tahun". Ucap Rin polos

JLEB

Entah kenapa kata-kata Rin yang begitu polos itu menusuk jantung Kirara, Kirara hanya membalas dengan senyuman miris.

"baiklah! Kita pulang!". Ucap Kirari

Hhmm...bagaimana keadaan di Masaki Mansion sekarang? Kita lihat nyok!

* * *

Masaki Mansion

Di ruang tamu Masaki Mansion begitu indah, dekorasi ulang tahun yang serba kuning dan oranye denagn hiasan pisnag dan jeruk, serta gambar Rin dan Len Chibi, sangat lucu dan untu untuk di buat.

"nyehehe, gambaranku gak buruk juga...". ucap Mikasa dengan senyum bangga dan tertawa khas kuntinya-WOI!

Rayina yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah datar, dan berjalan melewati Mikasa sambil berbicara...

"idih...gambar jelek aja kok bangga". Ucpa Rayina menyindir, dan Mikasa yang mendengarnya langsung marah.

"KALO GUE GAK BISA NGGAMBAR! ELU JUGA GAK BAKALAN ADA GOBLOK!". Ucap Mikasa dengan bahasa kasarnya

Rayina kemudian memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu, tanpa mendengarkan ocehan masternya yang cerewetnya naudzubillah-WOI! Salah script! Ini mah scriptnya Rayina!

*ambil script yang bener* *ngebaca lagi*

Sebenarnya dialog yang tadi itu bener, tapi yang ngejelek-jelekin Mikasa-nya yang salah...oke, bek tu stori

Terlihat Miku dan Gumi sedang menggantung papan yang bertuliskan 'OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KAGAMINE TWINS' dengan sedikit hiasan gambar jeruk dan pisang yang di gambar oleh Luka, aneh ya...padahal Luka gak bisa nggambar loh...

"WOI! Udah pas belom!?". Ucap Gumi kepada Kaito

Kaito hanya mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti iya, Dan di tempelnya papan itu, Miku dan Gumi mengelap keringatnya masing-masing, kemudian tersenyum.

"papan siap". Ucap Miku dan Gumi berbarengan

Di dapur, Luka dan Meiko sibuk menghias kue, kue tart bertingkat dua, dengan lilin berwarna kuning dan oranye, dan toppingnya itu ada gambar Rin dan Len Chibi, dan dengan tulisan 'OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU' ditulis dengan huruf hiragana dan kanji, sedangkan 'RIN AND LEN' di tulis biasa.

Dan setelah kue itu siap dimakan, Meiko dan Luka mengelap keringat mereka masing-masing dengan sapu tangan, dan kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"kue siap". Ucap Luka dan Meiko

* * *

SKIP TIME

Kini semua sudah siap, balon sudah di taruh di setiap sudut ruangan dan dekat lampu, dekorasi sudah oke, kue sudah siap di taruh di meja yang suah di ganti taplaknya, semua sudah oke.

"minna! Rin, Len, Kirara, dan Kirari sudah datang!". Ucap gadis berambut pirang pendek bermata golden blonde, Remina Mikiniko, si OC-nya Mikasa, datang dari pintu rumah.

Dengan heboh mereka bersembunyi, Luka pun mematikan lampu, dan suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki pun terdengar, suara Rin dan Len juga terdengar.

"eh? Kok gelap?". Terdengar suara Rin

Luka kembali menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, dan semua berteriak.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! KAGAMINE TWINS!". Teriak semua orang (min Rin Len), termasuk Kirara dan Kirari

Mata Rin dan Len terbelalak, ternyata...mereka tidak lupa, mereka merahasiakan pesta kejutan ini dengan cara pura-pura tidak ingat ulang tahun Rin dan Len, Rin menangis terharu, sedangkan Len tersenyum bahagia.

"kau tahu baju yang kalian pakai itu?". Tanya Kirari, Rin dan Len menggeleng

"itu hadiah Kirari untuk kalian berdua! Dan! Aku juga punya hadiah lho~ ini! Silahkan dibuka!". Sambung Kirara, kemudian memberikan bingkisan yang dibawa kirara tadi.

Len dan Rin membuka bingkisan itu, dan ternyata...isinya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boneka beruang Teddy berwarna oranye, yang sejak natal kemarin lusa Rin menangis karena tidak di belikan oleh Kaito dan Gakupo.

Serta satu set DVD anime dan manga Hentai untuk Len (All Vocaloid Chara: BUSET! LEN HENTAI!), mulai dari H*gh Sch**l D*D, K*ss X S*is, serta manga Ak* S*ra, Len sebenarnya menginginkan itu sejak natal kemarin lusa, namun Meiko dan Luka melarangnya, karena Len masih kecil.

"Kirara...Kirari...minna...arigatou...". ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan

"bagaimana jika kita makan kuenya?". Ucap Luka

Semua mengangguk dan pergi menuju meja dan memakan kue itu dengan penuh canda dan tawa...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

yak, kembali bersama Mikasa

FIC INI GAJE? oh..tentu saja...

oke, tanpa basa-basi

Mikasa gak maksa kalian review...

ASAL JANGAN FLAME? OKEH?

dadah!


End file.
